Crazy Collins Clan
by TheMusicKnows
Summary: Danny knew Alice had a big family, bigger than his own. But Alice's family was something that they never really discussed that much. But when Alice's Mother calls and informs her that the whole family will be coming to the Wedding Alice has to come clean. And as always at Leopards Den, family and chaos go hand in hand.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Collins Clan

Set Post Series 5

* * *

Chapter 1:

The sun shone as it began creep up over the horizon. It was another beautiful day beginning at Leopards Den. As the sun rose, so did all the animals. After a peaceful sleep they were ready for another day. As they started to move around they would cause enough noise that would eventually awaken Alice Collins. As she began to stir from her sleep she opened her eyes and saw the light that was gradually creeping through the curtains of her room in the house at Leopards Den.

Stretching out her body Alice pushed back the covers of her bed. If the sun was up, then it was time for her to be up as well. The list of jobs at Leopards Den continued to amaze her, as it seemed that there was never any end in sight. Being a Vet meant that there was always some kind of animal that needed patching up. But before she would open the clinic later this morning she would have the chance to do one of her favourite jobs.

She stood up from her bed and walked over to her cupboard and pulled out some fresh clothes for the day. Opting for shorts and a shirt she knew that while the morning may be brisk, the day would warm up and the soon to be summer air would be too warm for her khaki pants. She pulled on some long socks to wear with her boots and walked out the door and over the bathroom tying her hair up in a ponytail as she walked.

It was one of her favourite times of the day because no one else was up. Leopards Den, the great house that it was had only one bathroom, making the mornings a chaotic time. But if if you rose early enough then there would be no one to share the bathroom, some treasured 'me' time in a house that was full of people. It seemed as though there was an endless supply of busy people.

But Alice liked that there was always someone else to talk to in the house. It reminded Alice of when she was growing up. She was part of a big family and there were always people to talk to in the house. It was something that this somewhat unconventional family reminded her of. With Danny and Dup at the head of the family and Alice and Caroline standing by their sides they managed to keep Leopards Den running. Then there was Rowan, Nomsa, Liv and Charlie that would assist with other jobs around Leopards Den.

Taking a deep breath Alice walked towards the front door. Her favourite job of the day was just beyond the houses walls. She opened the doors, pulled on her boots and walked in the direction of the Vet Clinic. As she did she looked to the left and smiled as she saw before her Tula with her Mum and sister. Her favourite job of the day was feeding the Elephants in the morning. It gave her a chance to collect her thoughts. Not long she knew, for the girls would be up in the next half hour to get ready for school, meaning that Charlie would be out to say good morning to the Elephants too. But it would be just long enough for Alice to collect her thoughts for one day.

As she reached the Vet Clinic, unlocking its heavy doors she picked up the bucket on the outside of the doors and walked over to the feed wall. There were so many animals at Leopards Den that an entire section of all was dedicated to their food. She scooped the Elephants favourite food into the bucket until it was full and harder to carry before she closed the lid and headed back out the door.

To her surprised the Elephants had made their way over the the Clinic, something they didn't often do as they loved the water fountain in the morning. Alice stepped down the concrete steps and walked towards the Elephants. She placed the bucket on the ground and picked up the three oranges that she had placed on top of the grain that the Elephants would later enjoy. An orange was their favourite part of the morning and Tula and her sister both started trying to grab them with their trunks, as impatient as a young child. Alice gently threw the oranges into their open mouths, their trunks curled over the top of their heads. She knew from there she would have to act quickly for the young Elephants would want the one remaining orange in her hand. She walked around to the magnificent animal that stood before her and pushing up her trunk Alice gave the final orange to the Mother before turning back to the bucket.

As usual Tula and her sister were consuming the grain that was in the bucket. Carefully prying their trunks from the bucket she walked over to the trough that was on the far side of the grass area in front of Leopards Den. Filling it with Grain Alice sighed as she saw the Elephants so close to the house.

When she was growing up she had never even imagined that she would be where she was today. Her wedding to the man she was in love with was not very far away and then she would really be part of this crazy family. Danny was adopting Charlotte and they would be one happy family.

Having fed the Elephants breakfast, it was time to get her own, and rouse her child and her soon to be sister from their beds for school. A job that neither her or Danny enjoyed. But since Danny and Dup were out of town getting some more prey animals for the reserve those duties fell on Alice as well as the upkeep of the animals and Vet Clinic and Caroline would look after the rest of duties with the help from Nomsa.

Alice walked back into the house and straight to Liv's room. She knocked gently then opened the door. "Time to get up" she said softly. It had been a rocky start to their relationship and had taken a lot of effort to get to a point where Liv trusted Alice, not that should could be blamed for it though. Noticing that Liv had stirred and was now rolling over Alice moved to Charlie's room. She knew she would have to go back and wake Liv again, but she knew it was better than the alternatives.

She opened Charlie's door and walked in and sat on the bed beside her only child, a concept that Alice was never familiar with when she was growing up. She placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. Charlie opened one eye, saw her mum and then promptly shut it again. "I'm not ready" she moaned, trying to full the blanket up over her face.

Alice smiled, it was going to be rough when she was older, as she already loved her sleep now. "Time to get up. You know what happens when you don't get up." Alice grinned as she added the last point. It was merely an empty threat that involved a bucket of water, something that Alice never used. She had never needed to because when Charlie heard it she would leap out of bed, grabbing her towel and run to the bathroom before her Mum had anything else to say. She was only 10 but so far it was easy to get her out of bed.

Walking back to Liv's room she wasn't shocked that she had gone back to sleep. This time walking further into the room Alice sat on the bed like she had done with Charlie and placed her hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Time to get up for school." She said. There would be no water threat with Liv, as she knew the 16 year old would not appreciate it.

Liv groaned and pulled her eyes open. Though she and Alice got along well now, she glared at Alice, who only grinned at her. They both knew that Liv was only glaring because she was tired, and it wasn't serious. But Alice's grin grew bigger and Liv knew what was coming. First she would pull open the curtains, then if she still didn't get up she would have the covers pulled off her, then if she still refused, Danny would be sent in, but he wasn't here and Liv didn't want to find out what the alternative would be.

"Just five more minutes?" She begged. But Alice shook her head and Liv knew it was time to accept defeat and get up. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her eyes. "Good Morning Alice." She said, forcing a little smile on her face, replacing the grumpy glare that had previously been there.

"Good Morning Liv," Alice said as she got up to walk out of the room. Then turning at the door she added "Charlie is in the shower so come have breakfast with me." Leaving the door open she walked towards the kitchen.

The rest of the morning was a blur, rushing the girls to school, dealing with their guests and sick animals meant that no one was home until later that afternoon. So when the phone rang around mid morning no one was there to get it.

As the phone rang many times, echoing throughout the house the caller eventually left a message when given the chance. "Alice, it's your Mother. Just wanted to let you know that the whole family will be coming to the wedding and we can't wait." The voice reverberated throughout the house then stopped and the house was silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Alice Stood in the township. There was one final job that she would have to do on her own before she and Danny would be reunited again. This was possibly one of her favourite ones of the day, getting the girls from school. With her back pressed up against the Jeep she waiting in the hot sun for the girls to come out of their respective classrooms. In a matter of minutes, the children would flood out of the classrooms and there would be a noisy chatter as everyone bid their farewells for the week.

With the shrill bell ringing Alice stood and watched as child after child poured out of the school, waiting for the faces of the ones she loved the most. Charlie was the first one to make to the car, finished with school for the week she would want to go home as quickly as she could. Liv however would take longer to get to the car as she said her farewells to her friends. But shortly after the bell she emerged within a group of students. She had a smile on her face, something that made Alice happy.

As the three girls climbed back into the Jeep the chatter had already begun, and would continue the whole way home, before they dispersed to do their various jobs and homework assignments before Danny and Dup got home so they could help them unload any animals that they returned with.

When the finally pulled into the driveway Alice noticed that the third Jeep was still missing. Caroline and the Guests must have still been out on the game drive. She walked up the stairs into the house and was greeted by Nomsa who stood in the entrance way.

"Hello Nomsa," Alice said as she got within ear distance.

Nomsa smiled, she remembered a time before all these people who lived her and knew that they were all better off now that they were all here together as a little family. A strange family, but a family all the same. "Alice, phone call for you. Your Mother." Nomsa said.

"Now?" Alice asked. She knew it would be about her and Danny's wedding that was coming up soon.

Nomsa shook her head. "Just a message." She said before she walked back into the house. Like everyone else she had many things that she needed to do.

Alice, deciding that all her jobs could wait. Calling her Mum before Danny and Dup got home meant that she wouldn't forget. She walked into the house, scanning for where the phone may be. Spotting one in the living room she walked towards the phone, sitting down on the couch. She dialled the number and listened as it rung in her ear.

"Collins Residence, Martha speaking." Came a voice through the phone suddenly.

Alice smiled as she heard the familiar sound of her Mother's voice. It had been a long time since she had heard her mothers voice. After she moved to Africa it became increasingly difficult to speak to her Mum for extended periods of time. At times they would be able to speak, and she was in contact with the rest of her family, but there was something comforting about hearing your Mother's voice. "Hey Mum," Alice started before continuing after a brief pause, "Nomsa gave me your message. Said you said that the whole family is coming to the Wedding."

Martha, who was of a talkative and cheerful disposition began to speak before Alice could continue any further. "Of course darl!" She said excitedly. "Originally it was going to just be your Father and I, but we spoke to the family and decided that it would be a good time to have a family reunion while we are there to celebrate. And seeing as you have a large Game Reserve, we figured you could probably deal with the extra influx of people." Martha had a grin on her face. She knew that Alice and Danny were planning a low key Wedding, and the extra guests would make it a slightly bigger ordeal but they were family.

There was a pause on the other line. Martha knew that telling Alice this would be a shock, after all Alice was from a larger family. "Well, I guess we should prepare for your arrival." Was all Alice could muster. Suddenly the guest list would be a little longer. "I take it we can expect the kids as well?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they can't wait to come out and see you. The older ones at least." Martha said.

Alice sighed. Not audible to her Mum, for she knew it would be a lot of work preparing to her family, but it would be good to see them all in one place again. It had been a number of years since that had happened. "Consider it done Mum. Will you all be here earlier or at the same time?"

"I was thinking that we might all come earlier, to spend some more time together, but of course that depends on what you can do as well." Martha was not an unreasonable person; she knew that the Game Reserve was her livelihood. Regardless, the grin on her face was getting larger at the thought of having her whole family together in one place.

Alice, who was also excited by the fact that her family would all be together again got up and walked in the direction of the study. "I'm just checking the guest book, but you should be able to come earlier than you were anticipating." Alice said. She could see no booking's in guest book, and she knew that Mara would be able to help if they had spare rooms as well. It would be a logistical nightmare to have her whole family here, and she would have to tell Danny the full extent of her family. Good thing they were already engaged.

Just as Alice was about to work out the rest of the details she heard Danny and Dup pull into the driveway. Mostly because she could hear the yelling of Dup from a mile away. There was no quite setting to that man.

Alice left the book on the table and walked towards the front door, her mum still on the phone, grinning widely when she saw Danny and Dup in the driveway. "Mum I have to go, I'll call another time to sort out the rest of the details."

After hearing her Mother's goodbye, she hung up the phone. She was excited to see Danny, but knew she had some serious explaining to do. But all of that could wait for another time, for now she just wanted to see Danny.

[x]

Later that night, after wrangling a herd of Zebra into the quarantine pens Alice and Danny lay beside each other in bed. Recalling the phone call she had with her Mum earlier that day Alice thought it would be better to tell Danny the whole story sooner rather than later.

"Danny," Alice said rolling over to look at Danny, "Can I talk to you about the Wedding?" she asked.

Danny, who was tired from his trip to the auction turned to look at her. "Is it completely necessary that it happens right now Alice? I have had a rough few days." He said.

Alice knew this of course, but she needed to get this done sooner. "It's kind of important. You don't even need to say anything." She said. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't say anything. After all she knew that it was going to be a shock.

"Ok," was all he said.

Alice took a deep breath in. "I had a phone call from my mum today. She wanted to let me know that my whole family was going to be coming to the Wedding, for a Collins Family Reunion of sorts. But my family isn't something that we have really discussed before, my brothers and sisters, my nieces and nephews. We only really talk about Rowan, or the fact that I come from a big family. Well, I think it is probably time to tell you just how big my family is." She could see that she had Danny's attention now.

She took a breath in and gathered her thoughts. "See Rowan and I, we are the middle children of sorts. Well I am the middle child. And I have 5 older brothers and sisters and 5 younger ones. That makes 11 kids in total. And they will all be coming to the Wedding. With their partners and children." Alice spoke quickly, getting it all out there as soon as possible.

Danny, who had already said he was tired sat up in bed. He turned to look at her. "That's quite a family you have there." And with that Alice knew there was more discussion to be had that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading this everyone. See you soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Danny and Alice spent the rest of the night talking about Alice's family. Danny couldn't believe that the had never thought to ask her more about her family before. He knew she was from a big family, and they got along well, but when Alice and Rowan had their fight it was something that he decided he didn't want to bring up anymore, in case it made her upset.

One thing Danny hadn't realised initially was that when Alice said that her whole family was coming out for their Wedding that it wasn't just her parents and siblings, but all their wives, husbands and children as well. After Alice had gone to sleep Danny lay awake thinking about all she had told him. Their names, who old they were, if they were married, if they had kids and what they did. She told him some of the favourite childhood memories of them all and how she loved having so many people around the house. She told him everything he wanted to know and Danny was glad that they finally had it all out in the open. It had taken a while, but with 10 siblings that was to be expected. But when she had finally finished telling him everything she was the one who was tired and Danny was wide awake. With their Wedding fast approaching in a little under a month there wasn't a whole lot of time to work out the new logistics.

Providing he had remembered everyone, they could expect 26 more people to be attending the Wedding that needed food and a place to stay while they were here. Thankfully there was no one booked in around that time so they had all the guest huts available. Even with them all available there would still be kids sleeping on the floors everywhere. Not to mention there were babies coming and that two of Alice's sisters were pregnant. So accommodating them would be a logistical nightmare. But Danny needed to make a good first impression, and he loved Alice so much that he wanted this all to go smoothly for her.

With plans formulating in this head, he fell asleep to the thoughts of how they were going to manage. Luckily they were going to have a few short weeks to work it out in the mean time.

[x]

Later that day Danny found Alice in the far back corner of the Vet Hut, sorting through something that probably didn't need to be sorted. He knew that she had been avoiding him throughout the day. She had been gone when he awoke and he had barely seen her since.

Though he wasn't sure why she was avoiding him. It was a shock to realise just how big Alice's family was, but it wasn't like he was ending their engagement because of it.

In fact, he was excited to meet the rest of the family. He wanted to meet the older brothers that she said filled the stereotype of older brother. He wanted to meet the sisters that Alice grew up with, that helped shape her into who she was, and the younger siblings that were close in age to some of his own children. While Alice may have a big family, all these people played a role in who Alice was right now.

But perhaps most important of all, Danny wanted to meet Alice's parents. While the days where a Man asked the Girl's Father if he could Marry Her, and Alice and Danny were already engaged, he wanted to have that conversation with her Father, who would soon be his Father in Law. Though his decision would certainly wouldn't be changed, he wanted to assure her Dad that he would look after her as long as they were married, and even after if something bad were to happy. Alice, Charlotte and any kids they may have together were amongst his number one priorities, equal only to the rest of his family.

Danny walked over to speak to Alice, it was time that the settled any issues left over from last night. "You've be avoiding me." Danny said when he got within ear distance.

Alice popper her head up and her cheeks went red. Thinking of what to say she she paused. "I wanted to let the news from last night settle with you." She said with a hushed voice.

Danny allowed a little bit of a smile to creep onto his face, relieving a little bit of the tension. "If you think there are any issues with you having 10 siblings then you have another thought coming." He said as he moved to the ground to sit opposite to where she was sitting. He could tell that for some reason this was hard for her. "I love you Alice Collins, and I am only going to love you more when I meet your whole family."

Alice smiled, in the past her family had been intimidating to people that she had dated, especially as she was the middle child of 11 so there were always older and younger people hanging around her. But she should have known that she would eventually find someone who didn't care. Some of her siblings did after all. On top of that, Danny was already accustomed to a unique family situation.

Danny reached out and grabbed her hand. "I want to promise you that nothing will stop me from marrying you" he paused, with a slightly wicked glint in his eye, "Well maybe a rouge Lion could, but the chances of that are low." He grinned. He needed Alice to know that there were no issues at all with the size of the family. "There is one thing though. We need to tell the rest of the family. Tonight."

Alice agreed and they got up and walked in the direction of the big house. It was nearly time for dinner and it would be the best way to tell people what lay ahead.

[x]

After everyone had eaten dinner the family decided that they would move into the lounge room to hear Alice's news. As everyone sat down Alice stood up in front of everyone. She had one hand in Danny's as he sat beside her. She took a deep breath in and began "As you all know, my parents are coming to our wedding, but I recently got a phone call from home to say that my whole family had decided to come out her for a Family Reunion at the same time."

"That doesn't seem like an issue." Dup said, though he never had any class in the first place. Danny shot him a glare and Dup knew he needed to be quiet. However, his light hearted comment gave Alice a sense of relief. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

She continued, "Well, what some, or most of you don't know is the size of my family. There are my parent's Edward and Martha. Then there are my siblings; Mason, Asa, Mackenna, Madeleine, Rowan, then there is me. After that there is Emilia, Zack, Kyle, Jackson and Ruby." She spoke quickly, as if to soften the blow.

Dup laughed again. "Is that it?" I thought there would be something really wrong with them, like they were crazy."

Again Danny shot Dup a glare, but Alice laughed. "You might not be too far off Dup. They are also bringing their families with them. A total of 26 people." Then Dup's smirk wasn't so big. A little problem just doubled in size.

But Dup and All his class let out a laugh. "This is going to be easy. Come on everyone we have work to do." Was all he said.

* * *

Thanks for all the support :) It really means a lot to me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **10 days till the Wedding**

Alice smiled as she looked at the whiteboard in front of her. A chart that had all the organisational features of the next 10-11 days on it. With so many extra people coming, all needing places to stay they had to arrange who was sleeping with who and where. It would have been fine if it was only her parents and siblings came, but it seemed that they were all bringing their family. Coming this early meant that there was going to be a proper family reunion.

The whiteboard had been divided up according to who was going to be sharing a hut with who. For some (or most) it was going to be a tight squeeze, with people sleeping on the floor. Thankfully it would be mostly kids sleeping on the floor so it wasn't s huge deal. Especially since their bodies were smaller anyway.

It would be a bit of a squeeze because some of the huts were already in use. There were other guests coming that were taking up room. Rosie and Max for example had arrived three days ago and were taking up on of the huts. But they would have just enough to get everyone in somewhere.

Her parents were going to be in one of the huts, along with her older brother and their families. Mason and his family in one, Asa and his family in another. The twins Mackenna and Madeleine (Maddy to Alice) would share the guest lodge as Mackenna was pregnant. The final hut would be Rowan and the younger brothers Zack, Kyle and Jackson.

Emilia and her husband would be in Rowans room and Ruby would share with Charlotte. Alice sighed. On top of the other guests for the wedding they were now at full capacity. She could have condensed it down more but 10 days at close quarters was going be interesting enough as it is. It had been years since they were all together, and while they all got along Alive knew that old issues would most likely arise.

While admiring the whiteboard and all the arrangements, Alice hadn't even noticed Danny come up behind her. He smiled as he looked at her. She had been rubbing peoples names out and moving them around all morning in preparation for her family's arrival later today. She had tried to give them all as much space as possible, yet she had to find them all a bed.

Since Alice's Mum Martha had called Danny had been filled in gradually on all the little hiccups that were embedded into Alice's family. When there were 11 kids there was bound to be a few little issues that would arise, especially while they all couldn't get away from each other.

Danny reading the room arrangements over Alice's shoulder smiled as he saw how much effort and logic she had applied to the situation. Those who needed to be close to or in the house were, and Rowan and the little brothers had ended up in the hut furthest from the house. He couldn't help but smirk. Even though Rowan and Alice had made peace over what happened, their relationship was far from perfect. It could be said that they tolerated each other, but Alice wasn't going to forget that it was because of Rowan and his meddling that Alice and Danny broke up. She resented him for making her feel that way towards Danny, though she loved him the whole time throughout.

It was a low point in their lives. And while they got back together and he ended up saving Dup's life, it wasn't something that she was going to be able to brush under the rug and forgotten about. He had continued working at Leopards Den, because Danny had needed the help while Dup was out of action. But when Dup had come back, Danny had thought it would be good to keep him on for a little bit longer. And he had just never left. Much to Vanessa's dismay.

"Look's like you finally have it all sorted." Danny said and held back a giggle as Alice jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been so deep in thought that she was startled by the sound of his voice.

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect for them." Alice said and Danny knew she meant it.

"Everything will be perfect," Danny said. He took a step towards Alice and grabbed her hands pulling her closer to him. He continued "This is your family remember, anything you do for them will be fine."

Alice said nothing. As much as she loved her family and they loved each other, she knew there were bound to be troubles while they were here. Alice's strong emotions was a trait common to most of her family, and when they were all mixed together it usually ended up in an emotional mess.

Of course she had warned Danny about this, but his only concern was getting married to the love of his life in 10 days. Alice leant up and kissed Danny, placing her hand on his chest. As she did she felt the necklace that he always wore, with two rings on it. She knew that it was Miranda and Sarah's rings from when he was married to them. It was something special to him and Alice knew that it was something that he would always wear and never take off. A piece of him died with Miranda and Sarah, they would forever be a part of him, and there for her and their relationship. But Alice wouldn't have it any other way.

[x]

It was flat and dry for all they could see. The plan was coming in to land at the make shift airport in the middle of South Africa. Edward looked out. He was a stubborn man, and trait he had passed on to many of his children. But this had been what Martha had wanted, to bring the whole family out for the Wedding. He turned and smiled at her as she too was looking out the window. She took a breath in and released with a sigh. In a matter of minutes, the plane would land and her family would be united again.

[x]

Evan spotted it first. He had the keenest eyes of the group. The plane would gradually get bigger until it was landed on the ground and the people began streaming out.

This was to be the first introduction of the family to each other. Alice and Rowan being the only link between each side, but more realistically speaking, Rowan would never quite be one of them.

It had required all the Jeeps to come and collect the Collins Clan so the whole family had been there to support Alice when her family arrived. Danny had his hand on her shoulder as she watched them all grab their luggage and make their way over to the fence that they were standing behind.

Though she didn't know it yet, it would be a precious moment when she saw her family again, all of them, for the first time since she left home 10 years ago when Charlie was only a baby.

Martha was the first one to make it over to the fence, leaving her luggage to Edward. She was a short little lady, slightly chubby. Danny realised quickly that Alice looked like her father. Martha ran over in a wobbly gait and Danny had an instant feeling that he would like this woman. She seemed lovely and Alice was excited to see her, she pulled out of Danny's embrace, climbed over the fence and pulled her mother into a long hug. Soon it wasn't just the two of them as gradually kids and siblings joined in and then there was more that 20 people all hugging each other.

Danny marvelled as he saw some of Alice's siblings, noting that all the girls were stunning like she was. They all had the same dark hair and slim build, resembling their father. But the closer he looked he realised that there were elements of Martha in their features. But there was on in particular who caught his eye in particular. She hadn't made it over the the hug yet, for it was a reasonable distance and she was clearly very pregnant. Emilia was her name Danny recalled. She was the next child down from Alice, but she and Alice could have as easily been twins as Maddy and Mackenna.

The next little bit was a blur as all the introductions were made and the Jeeps were packed ready to get back to the house. Danny noted a smile on Alice's face. He knew that she was happy to have them all here, despite what she would say. They were family after all.

[x]

When they got back to Leopards Den it had been an unorganised frenzy trying to organise rooms and luggage. Thankfully Alice's whiteboard helped, making the process less stressful that it needed to be.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in a state of disorder, as the moved suitcases backwards and forwards, and got mattresses to accommodate all the extra bodies everywhere. Alice had been kept busy all day talking to all her siblings, talking to her nieces and nephews and making sure that everyone's needs were taken care of. By the time they were all organised it was time for dinner, and thankfully Nomsa had made a feast for them all so that the weary travellers could eat then sleep.

Danny smiled at the thought of Alice being his in just a few short days. He sat and watched her from the porch as she sat talking to her siblings and remembered this feeling of joy from when he was getting married to Miranda and Sarah. And he was so glad that he had found someone who understood him, just like Miranda and Sarah had. She loved him for who he was and he loved her for the same reason. Because she was Alice, because she picked him up out of the dumps and made him whole again.

Danny had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Edward come and sit beside him. It wasn't until he heard Edward say his name that he was snapped back to reality.

Danny turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. He was a stoic man, showing no emotion on the outside.

"Edward, what a please it is to finally meet you." Danny said. It was the first time today that he had been able to speak properly to Alice's father. There had been so much happening with so many people that he had barely had a chance to talk to anyone.

"Daniel, it was gracious of you to have us in your home." Edward said, missing Danny cringe at the sound of his full name.

"No, it is a pleasure to have you all here for the Wedding, it will make the day that much more special for Alice, and I want it to be perfect for her."

Edward nodded. Danny knew from what Alice had said that her father that he wasn't an emotionless man, in fact the contrary, that he never showed it from his outward appearance. "Tell me about yourself Daniel." Edward said.

"Well firstly, I go by Danny, no need to call me Daniel. It sounds so formal." Danny said. He resisted the urge to tell him that he didn't like being called Danny. He wanted Edward to like him for Alice's sake. "I have lived here for about six years now and have three children. I believe some of them are close in age to some of your children actually." He said. He noticed a slight change in Edward's facial expression, and knew that would be a point of interest. Without thinking he moved the rings that were on a chain around his neck to under his shirt, where they were out of Edward's sight.

But it was to late, he had already seen them. "Three children you say? I assume they are from your previous marriage." Edward said. He gave nothing away from his voice.

"That's correct. I have been married twice already, but tragically they have both passed away now." Danny said. He fought to hold back the lone tear. He always felt sad when he spoke about Miranda and Sarah as they held a high place in his heart.

"And your children have different mothers?" Edward asked. Danny struggled to figure Edward out, it was almost as though he was accusing him.

"That's right. Rosie is from my first marriage, and Evan and Liv are from my second marriage." Danny had no intentions in telling Edward the detailed facts of his children, especially in the case of Evan and Liv. That was private, and really not all his business to share. He had to protect his children.

"And those rings which you tried to hide from me?" Edward asked this time sounding more accusatory.

"They belonged to my wives." Danny said.

Edward paused for a moment. Danny couldn't decide if that made him feel better or worse. "I assume you will be taking the rings of when you marry my daughter." It was phrased more of a statement than a question.

Danny was getting a little bit mad now. "No, I won't be." He said before he walked off in the direction of Alice, tired of playing games with Edward. After all it wasn't a necessity that Edward liked him.

Moments later Edward heard Danny tell Alice he was going to check on the animals and go to bed. He kissed her on the top of the head and left her to her conversations. She was currently engaged in a deep conversation with Mackenna, Madeleine and Emilia. It wasn't something he wanted to interrupt.

When he had disappeared from sight Edward was left to his thoughts and to process what he had heard from Daniel, or Danny as he preferred. It was clear that he didn't love Alice completely. And in Edward's mind that meant he wasn't fit to Marry his Daughter. Not to mention that he hadn't even asked her fathers permission. Edward knew he would have to do something about it.

* * *

Bit of a long one, but I wanted to thank everyone for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **9 days until the Wedding**

Alice sat at the table. It was early in the morning, too early to be awake in fact. But it was the time to be awake in this crazy house. Especially now. While Alice was usually an early riser, this was early even for her.

But it was worth it. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at the person in front of her. If they hadn't known any better, they would have thought that they were twins. But there were a few years between them. Emilia looked up from her orange juice and laughed. "Alice, quit staring at me." She said with a laugh. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes and beautiful smile that Alice had. The only difference between them now was Emilia was heavily pregnant, expecting her first child with her husband Parker. Alice remembered the phone call she got from Emilia telling her that she was pregnant.

Of all the siblings these two were probably the closest with each other. After all, after them there were three boys before Ruby was born. So they grew up together. And sure there was always Mackenna and Maddy were there, and they played together as children, but there was a bond between twins that was almost without compare.

So Alice and Emilia had become best friends. "I can't help it." Alice said. Taking another sip of coffee. "I'm just so excited that you and all the others are here, and that I am getting married in nine days. I feel like I have finally come to a place where my life is good and on track." Alice said.

Emilia smiled at her, she had missed Alice terribly when she moved away with Charlotte all those years ago. Though they were far away from each other, their relationship was just as good as when they were children. "Well I am glad you are happy Alice. I can't say I have really had a chance to meet Danny properly yet, but I know if you love him then so will I."

Their relationship was a trusting one. They never had any issues with each other, they got along so well. Perhaps another reason why people often thought they were twins.

"You will love him. He is unlike any man I have ever met in my life. There is so much love inside him. And though I know he still loves his previous wives, I know he loves me more than anything." Alice said. She could feel her cheeks flushing red as she spoke. But she couldn't help it. She loved Danny.

"Oh Alice, I am so glad you have found someone like that. I wouldn't want you to feel anything less. Parker makes me feel like I can rule the world. Sounds like Danny makes you feel the same." Emilia said.

There was a moment of silence as the thought about what had been said. They let the silence fill them, the unspoken words filling both their hearts.

Eventually, after more conversation, Alice got up and put her mug in the sink. "Time to start the day." She said, smiling at her baby sister.

"I might go see if I can get some more sleep then." Emilia said. "Seems that I can't sleep that well anymore." She subconsciously rubbed her belly, and Alice remembered the feeling she was talking about.

"Good luck with that," Alice smirked, "In a short period of time this house will be very noisy." And with that they walked off in their separate directions.

[x]

Danny was lying in bed when Alice came back into their room after talking with Emilia. He knew from what she had told him that there was a strong relationship between the two of them, one that was unchanging in love for each other.

But there was something on Danny's mind that was bothering him. He had tried to forget the conversation that he had with Edward, but he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind.

When Alice walked in, he sat up, not wanting to discuss the issue with her. But to his surprise she came back to bed and sat next to him.

"Nine days. Can you believe it?" She said.

He nodded. He could barely believe that she was going to be his wife in a few short days. While he didn't want to discuss yesterday's discussion with her, the perfect opportunity to do so had arisen. And he didn't want her to find out about this from anyone else. Besides, he didn't have to tell her the whole story.

"Alice, I had a chat with your dad yesterday." He started when he suddenly saw all the colour drain from Alice's face.

"Oh no, what did he say to you?" She questioned. "He is overly protective, and can be out of line sometimes, I know he has been in the past." She said.

"I can certainly understand that from last night," Danny started. "but there as something that I wanted to run by you." He said. "He was asking a little bit about me, and then the rings around my neck came up." He clutched the rings around his neck. It was something they had discussed many times over but he just wanted to make sure. "He asked me if I was going to be taking them off when we are married. I said no, but I was thinking maybe I should."

Alice paused before speaking. "No Danny, don't let my dad bully you into doing that. I love you for who you are and I love that you wear those rings. And I love that you still love Miranda and Sarah, because they made you who you are today. And I wouldn't want to change anything about you."

Alice had issues with her father before. He certainly wasn't happy with the whole Charlie situation, he had wanted to kick her out of home initially, but her mother had stopped that. But if he ruined this wedding, Alice knew she would never forgive him.

"Danny, wear the rings. I want to you. And don't take them off." Alice said before leaning over and giving him a kiss to reassure him of her feelings.

"Come on," he said "Let's go check the animals."

[x]

Later that morning Edward and Martha were talking in their tent. "I'm telling you Martha, he doesn't love her. If he did he wouldn't wear those rings when they are married." He said. His voice was elevated. He was starting to get upset.

Martha trying her best to calm him "I liked him Edward, he seemed to love her very much. You mustn't interfere." She said.

But his voice was only getting louder. "Martha, how could Danny love her when he loves those other women?" he asked.

"Edward please, people can hear." She said.

But he didn't care. "I'm just trying to protect her. Danny doesn't love her like he should." He said. Martha knew there was no point arguing right now. He was only going to get louder. While he was never aggressive in anyway, he had very strong protective instincts and wanted the best for his children. She also knew that this was partially because he felt bad about what he tried to do to her all those years ago. He wanted to ensure this wasn't going to be a mistake like he felt the relationship with Charlie's father was.

But while they had been talking the exact thing Martha had feared had happened. Walking from their hut to the house to the three younger boys Zack, Kyle and Jackson had stumbled upon them and heard the final part of their conversation.

The boys stopped in horror and it would be a while before Edward knew the ramifications of his words.

By the time the boys reached the house, Kyle in particular was mad. "I can't believe that he doesn't love her." He said. "What are we even doing in this hot and stupid place?" He said to his brothers.

Zack, the most level headed one of the three tried to calm him down. "We are here to support Alice. Mum made us promise there would be no trouble." He said. But the damage was already done. In the wrong place at the wrong time, Evan had seen them arrive at the house and came to welcome them in for breakfast, and over heard the comment.

From behind he said "Of course he loves her you idiot." He said. "Why else would you all be here?"

Kyle and Evan, both flighty could match each other in their quick tempers. "We heard our dad say it. He loves his other wives." Kyle said.

Evan screwed up his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course he loves mine and Liv's mum, and Rosie's Mum. Why wouldn't he. But he loves Alice so you just shut your mouth." Evan said. Etching one step closer to them, lowering his voice.

But in Kyle's eyes he had overstepped the mark. He clenched his fist and threw a punch at Evan.

As quick as it happened Jackson and Zack left forward separating the boys to prevent anything else. Zack had Evan and he was pulling him away from his little brother, while Jackson took on Kyle.

"Evan, he doesn't mean it. Of course they love each other. But this isn't the way to go about." Zack said, trying to calm down the young Trevanion.

On the other side Jackson was wrestling his brother to the ground. Ruby who had seen the commotion came running out to Zack. "Help Jackson." Was all he said.

She ran the few steps to her big brothers who were now engaged in their own wrestle on the grass, something that Jackson wouldn't win as Kyle was older and stronger than him.

"Jackson stop; he might accidently hurt you." She said. As the youngest of 11 children there wasn't much she hadn't seen in her short life, and she knew from previous experiences that fighting never worked out well.

Managing to convince Jackson to come off Kyle, they stepped back and watched their brother. He got up, brushed himself off and stormed off in the bush.

In a single glance the looked at each other and knew they had to follow him. Something that could only happen in relationship that paralleled Alice and Emilia.

Unbeknownst to Zack and Evan, who had walked away from the situation, Kyle, Jackson and Ruby had disappeared into the bush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **9 days until the Wedding**

Evan and Zack walked inside, not realising that behind them something bad was about to happen. It was breakfast time and the two boys not having any issues with each other walked towards the food source.

"You mustn't let Kyle get to you. He is just a stupid boy who has a quick temper." Zack said. He, and his younger brothers were all a little bit older than Evan was, but Zack found him quite likeable. He reminded him of Kyle in the sense that they both had quick tempers. But he also admired his loyalty to Danny and firm belief in their love to each other. It made him feel much better about the person that his big sister was marrying as he had heard some interesting things from Rowan last night. Then again Rowan was always a bit negative.

"I just don't know why they would think that he doesn't love her." Evan said "Of course he does. I have seen it with my own eyes. It would be stupid to think he didn't love her." Evan said.

He was calmed down now, but that didn't change the fact that he was annoyed at the fact that Kyle had punched him. They all seemed nice enough people, and Evan loved Alice, but he knew it would a long few days with Kyle now.

"How's your face?" Zack said in very boyish way. They had stopped at the front door to survey the damage to Evan's face. Evan turned his head so Zack could see the place where his brother had hit him. "Just a little bruise so far."

"Doesn't hurt." Evan said before instinctively looking back at the place where it had all gone down. "Seems like they have left though."

Zack nodded. "Probably gone back tot the hut to cool off. Kyle won't have cooled off as quickly as you have."

"If I had managed to get a punch in too it would be a different story." Evan said with a bit of a grin. Zack clapped him on the back and smiled at him and they walked into the house to get breakfast and not speak about what had happened. Hopefully Ruby was the only one who heard what went down.

[x]

Alice walked into the Vet Hut later that day to find Danny with a cup of coffee in his hand staring at the computer screen. Alice knew he would be looking at the lab results of a sick goat they had the other day. Considering they took care of all the animals in the area, goats were often in the clinic. Even if Danny preferred the wild animals he was always happy to help any animal.

She knocked on the wall beside him, breaking his concentration. "Alice!" He said, the excitement of seeing her evident in his voice.

She smiled. What had she done to deserve a man like Danny Trevanion? "I have barely seen you all day." She said. "Then again there are so many people here at the moment that there are quite a few people I haven't seen today.

Danny nodded. "I had James, Calvin and Georgia in here with me earlier. They were keeping me pretty busy. They stayed for ages. Only just left actually."

Alice smiled. It was nice that Danny had spent some time with her older niece and nephews. All around the age of understanding what Danny was going Mason and Asa along with herself had the older nieces and nephews.

"Calvin was especially interested." Danny said "Might have a little vet in training there." He finished.

Alice smiled, moving over to Danny, perching herself on his lap. "Enough about them though." She said "I came here to see you." She had a twinkle in her eye as she leant over to kiss him.

"It's nice to catch a moment alone." Danny spoke quietly, as if he were frightened someone would hear him. "How did you ever get alone time growing up?" He questioned.

"It was a unique experience. But generally if you wanted alone time you could find somewhere to hide. Like a cupboard or a tree." Alice said, smiling at the thought of her favourite hiding place. A tree in the backyard that she used to climb.

"Well, I am glad they are all here. Even if it is a little crazy. Besides we will have plenty of time alone on our honeymoon." He said. She still had no idea where they were going for the honeymoon, but he knew she would like it.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time. We should probably round everyone up." Alice said. "You can tell me more about the honeymoon later."

Danny nodded and kissed her again. He couldn't wait to say 'I do'.

[x]

In the sea of people, Evan singled out the one person that he wanted to find. Zack. Everyone had been rounded up for dinner, but he noticed that there were some people missing. "Zack." Evan called out. He turned around and saw Evan, making his way over towards him with Mitchell, Maddy's youngest son in his arms.

"What's up?" He said. There had been so much that he had done today with his family, that he had almost forgotten what had happened earlier that morning.

"Kyle, I can't see him anywhere. Or Jackson and Ruby." They should be here by now." There was a slight bit of worry creeping into his voice and he saw the colour begin to drain from Zack's face.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since this morning. I've been so caught up looking after the little kids today that I haven't really had the chance to see if Kyle had cooled off." Zack was trying not to let his emotions show but he knew how stupid Kyle could be. "I think we might need to see if anyone has seen them before we get to worried."

Evan nodded. The both headed off in different directions asking if anyone had seen the three younger Collins Children. After making their way around everyone they met up and realised that no one had seen Kyle, Jackson or Ruby that day.

"I think we need to tell Alice." Kyle said.

Evan nodded in approval. "But we also need to tell Dup. He is great with tracking, and if they went into the bush he is the best man to figure things out. "Do you think they would have gone into the bush?"

Zack didn't need to say anything, one glance into the bush told Evan all he needed to know. They both quickly moved in the direction of Alice, Evan grabbing her by the hand and pulling her in the direction of Danny and Dup.

When they were all together Zack was the one to explain the necessary parts of what had happened this morning. He saw Danny slip his hand into Alice's. It was comforting for him to see that Evan was indeed right. Not that he doubted it, but he could see the tension in Alice ease a little bit with Danny's physical touch.

"Search Party. In the bush." Dup said. And Danny and Alice nodded. "Want me to do it Alice?" Dup said, knowing that she would be worried about her siblings right now.

She nodded and Dup made a whistling noise to attract everyone's attention.

"Ok you lot listen up. It seems that three of the Collins Clan have possibly ventured into the bush. So here is how this is going to go down. I am going to put you into groups to search all the places they could be. Radio if you find anything." He said looking around at the sea of faces before him.

"So you lot better listen up because I am only going to say this once. Charlie, you and the older cousins search the huts and lodges with Maddy and Martha. Mackenna and Emilia, you stay at the house with Caroline in case they make their way back Keep the little kids with you. Anyone who is younger than eight. Liv, Rosie, Max and Rowan you search the village and Mara. But stick together, search Mara then the Village. Only search the lodge though. All of you take your partners with you. Get a radio and a gun.

As for the rest of you, I'm going to split you into bush teams. But I can't stress enough how much you need to listen to the one that lives here, even if you don't want too. Teams of two. One from Leopards Den, one Collins. Bush teams will have a number. Make sure you remember it. Evan and Zack; Team 1. Danny and Asa; Team 2. Alice and Mason; Team 3. Edward, you are with me. Team 4." Dup finally finished. As he was speaking everyone had assembled into their groups. Sadly, something like this was something that you had to be prepared for when you lived in the bush, but he knew he needed as many eyes out there as possible. But the least amount in the bush. Especially when it was getting dark. He couldn't be looking after a few Collins' at the same time. The Leopards Den residents would need to focus.

Alice had run into the house to get a map of the property. She had laid it on the jeep in front of the house and beckoned for the Bush Teams to come and join her. "Ok, remember radio if you find anything. And come back to the house when you have finished your area. We don't need anyone else missing." Dup said, and he rushed off after the bush teams to look at the map.

When he got there he could hear Alice drawing lines by landmarks in the bush. Most of those were things like 'the zebras favourite grazing spot.' As he listened to what she had to say he had an understanding of what it must be like to me a proud father. Sure he had Kirk, but he didn't really know him. But he felt somewhat like a father to Alice. She had become a fantastic bush person since she arrived at Leopards Den two years ago.

But it seemed that as soon as he was over there he was being given a gun and a radio. Hopefully he wouldn't need to use it, but you never went into the bush without it. He was also given a torch as it would be starting to get dark soon. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they were found. He started walking off in the direction of his area with Edward in tow. Hopefully he wasn't completely useless.

[x]

Jackson was trying to convince his brother that they should return but it was no use. As the day went on Kyle wandered further into the bush and Jackson and Ruby had followed, hoping someone would notice that they were gone.

"Kyle stop." Jackson finally said. "We have no idea where we are and are surrounded by wild animals. Don't you think this has gone far enough." It had been sometime now, not that any of them had any method of properly telling the time.

Kyle took a breath in. He had been so mad, that it seemed that he had only realised what it was that he had done. He had run off into the bush like a school boy and Jackson and Ruby had been following him since this morning. He guessed it was about mid afternoon now.

"Ok, you're right. But Evan still shouldn't have said those things." He tried to shift the attention from him, but Jackson wasn't going to have it.

"Evan! It was you! You started it, and you punched him. This is your fault." Jackson said, the tension rising in his voice.

"Guys, don't argue, let's just get out of here." It was Ruby who prevented the boys from having another argument about who started the argument in the first place. They had more important things to do. "We need to be careful and stick together." She continued and she could see that it made sense to the boys.

"Jackson, you should lead." Kyle said. He knew that Jackson was the better of the two boys and he didn't want that pressure on Ruby.

Jackson nodded, and spun in a circle before deciding on a direction. He had no idea where they were, but surely if they just kept walking they would come across a fence or a road or house. Something to lead them back home. But before he walked to far he took of his shirt and ripped off a thin piece and tied it into the tree. Hopefully it would help people find them. If they had noticed they were gone.

Ruby came up beside them. She was closest to him most of all, the whole reason she followed him into the bush. She would follow her older brother anywhere. Hopefully now she would follow him home.

"It will be ok," She said. "Alice will find us." She hoped. But she had to stay positive.

Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked off into the distance, Kyle close behind them.

They walked, and walked. For what seemed liked ages. But after a while the terrain became more hazardous. It was leading them uphill. But Jackson supposed that was a good thing, so they kept walking for a bit. Always careful of where they put their feet.

When they finally stopped for a short rest to catch their breath they looked around to see if they could find anything. But nothing could be seen. It was rocky grassland for as far as they could see, with bushland on the horizons, the undulating plains making it hard to see anything. They all heaved a huge sigh.

"We need to keep going." Kyle said, a little frustrated by the situation. He rushed off in the direction of the sun.

Ruby was the first to react. "Kyle no!" She cried as she ran after him, not paying attention to where he was going.

In a chain reaction, Jackson ran after Ruby, catching her quickly. But just as he was next to her, the unthinkable happened.

Ruby screamed as she fell to the ground, it all happening in slow motion for Jackson. He quickly bobbed down screaming for Kyle to come back. Her face was wet with tears as he looked down at the bruising on her leg that was already apparent. Ruby wasn't walking anywhere.

Kyle was back with them in a matter of seconds. Along with Jackson, they picked up Ruby who winced with pain as she was lifted. "Flat ground." Kyle said. "This way." He began to walk, with his brother following in suit, Ruby softly crying.

They placed her on the ground. Thankfully, Zack was at university studying to be a doctor. But he knew Ruby would be in a lot of pain. He turned to Jackson, urging him to find some long straight sticks, but to stay close by. There was no way to know if Ruby had broken a bone in her fall, but he knew it would be better to splint it now just in case.

It felt like forever to Ruby, but her brother finally put the splint on her leg. But she knew she wouldn't be able to move.

Kyle knew she needed medical attention as quickly as possible. And she needed water. Neither of which she had. "Jackson, stay with Ruby. Make sure she is comfortable, and if it gets dark make sure you both stay warm. Get a big stick to arm yourself with. Just in case." He whispered the last part, not wanting to stress Ruby anymore that she already was.

"Where are you going." Jackson asked. But in his heart he knew that Kyle was going to find help.

Kyle didn't answer his question, placing his hand on Jackson's shoulder "Keep her safe." Was all he said before he ran off into the distance leaving Jackson and Ruby together, hopefully safe until they were found again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **9 days until the Wedding.**

All the teams had returned the house that night bar one. Evan and Zack. It was late at night, too late to go out and look for them Alice knew. But it didn't stop her worrying. Evan, Zack, Kyle, Jackson and Ruby would have to spend the night out in the bush. Hopefully they would all survive.

Alice looked at Danny. She could see him comforting Liv. She knew that she could be finding this hard. After all her mother died in the same bush and now her brother was out there.

As much as she wanted to go over there she let Danny handle this one. Instead she went to sit beside her Mum. She would need all the comfort she could get. From someone who knew the bush well.

But Alice had no idea what she was going to say to her Mum. She knew the bush well and knew that she couldn't promise that her siblings were going to be ok. How could she? She knew better than most that a night in the bush can have devastating effects. Granted, when she spent a night in the bush it was only partial and it was the worst storm she had seen, but anything could happen in the bush. Danny and Dup had also had faced the ultimate nightmare in the bush, battling a lion for their life.

"Mum," was all Alice managed to say. She could see the streaks on her Mothers face caused by the crying. "We will find them tomorrow." Alice said. It was hard to lie to her Mum when she had been one of her biggest advocates over the years.

Alice remembered the awkward Conversation she had with her parents, telling them that she was pregnant with Charlotte. He Dad had threatened to throw her out on the spot. She was pregnant with a married mans baby and the father wasn't going to accept it. But to counter his threat Martha said that if he threw Alice out she would take the remaining children with her. So much to his dismay he let Alice stay. But neither of their relationships with Alice would be the same again. It would be worse with her Father, but made up in the added measure of love she felt for her Mum.

"Oh Alice, you can't promise me that. But I appreciate you coming over and trying to make me feel better." Martha said, clutching her daughters who was now crouched beside her.

"You never know mum, we have all survived dangerous encounters with the Bush, I have and so has Danny, Dup and Liv. Evan is one of the best trackers I know, he will be looking for them all through the night. He will look after Zack and together with us in the morning we will go out and find them." Alice said. She needed to hear it as much as her Mother did.

"I just wish I could do more for them." Martha's little body shook as she began to cry again.

"Mum,' Alice began "We will be back out there at first light. We all know that bush well. There are some places that they are more likely to be. We will start there. But for the kids you need to be brave." Alice knew a little of what her mother was feeling. When she found of Charlie was missing that time her heart sunk. She couldn't imagine that feeling times four.

Taking a deep breath in Martha stifled the tears and stood up. I'm going to get a coffee. I'm going to need it. I don't think I will sleep a wink tonight."

When she stood up so did Alice and they embraced in a loving hug "It will be ok. We will find them." Alice whispered in her ear before they broke apart and Martha walked into the kitchen.

When she was gone, she surveyed the rest of the room. It was a sea of her siblings, their husbands or wives and all the children. The little ones were asleep on their parents, while the older ones were talking in the corner. Some of her siblings were engaged in conversation to pass the time, while others were napping on their spouses. It was a comfortable sight to see everyone gathered around in one room, sitting on the couches, floors, tables and chairs from the kitchen. It was crowded, but comfortable to be together in one room.

There was no denying it. All the people in the room meant so much to Alice. Even her Father, and she wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They might cause trouble every now and again, but the love that bound families was unlike anything else.

Needing some fresh air Alice walked outside, heading for the front porch in hope that she might see her soon to be son, brothers and sister walking up the drive way or emerging from the bush. But when she got out there, as to be expected they were nowhere to be seen.

What she hadn't realised was that Danny had followed her out. He knew that amongst all this she would need as much support as everyone else.

"Alice." Was all he said before he pulled her into a bear hug. He could hear her softly crying and knew that she just needed to let out all the built up emotion. They had searched until it had gotten unsafe then they had returned. Headed out at first light tomorrow. He knew she would be feeling guilty for abandoning them in the bush.

"Alice, you survived that night in the copy and so did I." Danny said, not realising that Martha was standing behind them in the front door way of Leopards Den. She smiled as she watched Danny's tenderness.

"I know, but they are only kids Danny, Ruby is only 16. And she is out there with Jackson and Kyle. They know nothing of the bush. The three of them. They are only kids she said." Her sobs were starting to subside as she let out the words that had been tearing her apart since they returned from Leopards Den.

Martha smiled as she watched them comfort each other. She would interrupt, but she would let them console each other first. After all, Danny's son was out there as well. Slightly better circumstances, but terrifying all the same as Zack was the oldest at 23.

"Just breathe Alice, in a few hours we will be able to go back out there. But you can't go if you don't get a little rest. You need to have your wits about you." Alice nodded. They moved to the couch on the front porch and it was then that Danny noticed Martha in the corner of his eye. With work and the large amount of people here at the moment he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to the little lady that was the Mother of so many people in the living room. He could scarcely imagine what she was feeling. He nodded at her and she returned back inside to the rest of her children. Now wasn't the time to determine if what Edward had said was true. But from what she had just seen she knew that he must be wrong.

When Martha walked back inside she was pleased to see that more of her children had fallen asleep in the short time that she had been outside. She went back the chair that she had previously been in. As the matriarch of the family, she knew she would watch over them all as they slept. But for the moment she just needed to sit in silence and process everything that had happened.

[x]

A few hours later Martha peeled her eyes open. It was just starting to get a little bit light outside, but she felt better having slept a little bit. She looked around the room to find the rest of her family still asleep. And she was glad. They were all going to need all the energy they could get today. Mustering all the energy that she had she stood up and stretched out her limbs before walking outside to check on Alice and Danny. She found them on the same couch that they had been on when she left them last night. Alice was asleep with her head on Danny's lap. But Danny was awake looking out into the distance. She fetched a stool from inside the house and carried outside to sit next to him, not realising that it would feel very familiar to the conversation he had with Edward two days ago. But the beginning of a new day meant new challenges to overcome.

"Did you sleep?" She asked.

He nodded in reply. "Just woke up from the light. He said. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and she knew the search party would want to set out soon. But they also needed enough rest to search.

"I can see that you love my daughter very much." She started. He nodded looking down at her as she lay silently sleeping.

"As I tried to tell your husband, I love Alice very much. I wouldn't be about to marry her if I didn't." He said, his voice quiet so he didn't wake his love.

Martha smiled. "Why?" was all she asked.

"Why do I love Alice?" Danny repeated, and Martha nodded in confirmation. Danny continued, "I love Alice because she picked me up out of my lowest of lows. She made me whole again and continues to keep me whole. She makes me want to be the best version of me that I can be. I love Alice because she makes me feel alive." He said.

The smile on Martha's face grew. "I knew you loved her. And I know she loves you. I could tell from the way she has been looking at you. If she was awake she would say the same thing about you. She hasn't always had the easiest life. But I think now she has found the life she wants to live. And I know it includes you. We are happy to have you in this crazy family." Martha clasped his hand in hers.

"But first, we need to find those lost kids." She said. And he nodded.

"Allow me to rally the troupes." Was all he said.

[x]

The bush teams stood on the grass in front of Leopards Den. They had decided to combine teams. They had decided to take the Jeeps out into the bush, with first aid kits, water, food and spare clothes for all the lost family members. Dup had revised the plan, and they knew what to do. All they had to do now was go out an find them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **8 days until the Wedding**

Evan walked over to Zack. Their radio had died many hours ago, but they had continued to searching for the three youngest Collins' until they could barely walk anymore. At that point Evan figured that they would find a suitable place to make camp for the night and then they would take turns keeping watch at night so the other could gather some energy for the following day.

In the morning, after a night of switching watch when the other was tired they woke with natures alarm clock; the rising of the sun and the chirping of the birds. Evan knew by now people at Leopards Den would be worried for their safety as well as those they were actually searching for. Thankfully, Evan had camped out before, and he had many advantages on the lost kids; water and a gun for a start.

"I think we should go back to Leopards Den," Zack spoke from behind Evan. "They will be worrying about us; I think we should go back before we keep searching." He said. He had no idea if they were lost or not, or how long it would take to reach Leopards Den. But he trusted Evan's knowledge.

Evan paused. He didn't want to go back just yet; he knew they would need all the help they could get. But he could see the sense in what Zack was saying. "Ok, let's get moving then. The sooner we start the sooner we can help the others."

Zack nodded and they moved out in silence, Zack following barely behind Evan who was leading the way. They walked for what felt like hours, with both of them still keeping their eyes out for Kyle, Jackson and Ruby, the time passed slowly.

After what in reality was only about an hour of walking Evan stopped abruptly. He knelt to the ground and looked at a branch that had been broken on the ground. He looked around his surroundings, taking not of every little detail. Then he spotted it, something that made him grin from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Zack asked rather impatiently. He didn't have the eagle like eyes that Evan had and didn't know what he was looking at.

"This," Evan said picking up the branch. To the untrained eye from a distance it would have meant nothing, but upon closer inspection there was a short piece of blue thread snagged on the branch. "This means someone has been here." Evan said grinning.

Zack didn't understand his enthusiasm. That could have been anyone, any number of the search party from yesterday or his lost siblings.

But Evan continued "Over there, amongst the grass there are some foot prints. Headed west. They are only a few hours old, which means that it most likely belongs to one of your siblings." Evan was glad to see his excitement was spreading to Zack.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go." Zack said and they ran off into the West.

It wasn't long before they heard the faint screams that would eventually lead them to Kyle. Evan, more sure footed than Zack, knowing where he was going reached Kyle first. They found him at the base of a tree with a large stick in his hands. There was no animal in sight, but Evan knew that there could be one out of sight so he stopped with Zack and the moved in more cautiously.

The reunion of the brothers was a happy one, followed by Zack admonishing his younger brother and the revelation of what had happened to Ruby. But Kyle was also in a bad state, with his guard down he was barely awake. Evan knew that Kyle had gone a long time without water, and they had none left in their water skins. They needed to get back to the house soon. It was going to get very hot in a few hours and they were not prepared to be out in the bush in that weather. Compounding that, Kyle had been in the bush since early yesterday morning, and would have had little to eat or drink since then. Dehydration and exhaustion were taking their effects more and more as the adrenaline in Kyles system began to wear off.

"Zack, put his arm around you." Evan said. "We need to move to the Jeep tracks and get home as quickly as possible." If Kyle was worried about something, the tracks were the safest place as there was visibility for a further distance. Not the most direct route, but they could follow one all the way back to Leopards Den.

With Kyle between them, barely awake the boys moved out at a fast walk. They needed to get back to Leopards Den. Now.

As they approached the tracks the heard a familiar sound. The boys looked at each other and knew that they needed to do something.

"Run," Evan said "Run straight and listen for the sound." He continued.

Zack willingly obeyed and set out towards the track listening to the sound of what could only belong to the Jeeps that were used at Leopards Den.

[x]

Dup had reorganised the teams into two groups so that they could each take a Jeep. He had kept Edward with him to avoid any tension between the groups. While he was a frustrating man, he would rather have Edward with him than with Danny and Alice.

He had sent Mason with Danny and Alice, the older of the Collins brothers who were helping out, leaving Asa to join Edward and Dup's group. After Danny had gathered the search party group they had revised where they were going, took food, water and a first aid kit as well as a radio and a spare battery. They reloaded the gun and set off. Danny, Alice and Mason to the east, Dup, Edward and Asa to the west.

As they farewelled each other Dup drove off away from the sun. He had some ideas of where the lost Collin's kids were. For the moment, he was hoping that Evan and Zack were alright, but Kyle, Jackson and Ruby had to be their current priority.

Before leaving, they had looked at likely places that they might have spent the night, and tried to form some kind of strategy. Promising to keep the other group informed of their efforts and anything that they found along the way.

As they drove to the first place they had decided on, Edward and Asa were tasked with keeping a look out, while Dup drove. He too would be looking, but not as intently as they other two.

After only a matter of minutes and to Dup's surprise, Asa was the one to scream stop. Dup stopped the car as quickly as he could, but before he do so completely and ask Asa what had happened he had leapt from the car and was running into the bush.

Grabbing Edward and the gun he followed as quickly as he could, calling for Asa to be careful. He now understood where Alice got her impulsiveness from, their entire family was the same.

But Asa had been onto something. "Zack!" Dup heard him call. It was then that he knew he would need to pick up the pace, because hopefully where Zack was, Evan was also. With no time to radio, or worry about Edward who was falling behind, Dup bumbled on as quickly as he could. Stopping a few metres ahead to hug his brother Asa had reached Zack. By the time Dup had reached it, Asa, who was quick thinking and had already formulated a plan.

"Dup, you go get the Jeep, and bring it in here as far as possible. Zack and I are going back in for Evan and Kyle. They aren't far apparently." He said.

Dup saw no sense in reasoning with him. He knew that they were all stubborn like Alice. He ran back in the direction of the Jeep, slowing to grab Edward who was looking very confused. He could explain later. Right now he needed to move.

When he finally returned to as close to that original spot as he could, he was very glad to see Evan, Asa, Zack and Kyle. But he could tell Kyle was in a bad way. They needed to get him back as soon as possible. Loading them into the tray of the ute, they turned the car around as quickly as possible.

Dup passed the radio back to Asa, tell the other team and home what is happening.

"Asa to Alice and Leopards Den," He said. He knew from their plan that Leopards Den wouldn't respond so they didn't interfere with any conversation. But would be on radio standby ready for any news.

"It's Mason," Asa heard from the other end. "Alice is driving." He continued.

"Mason, we have Kyle, as well as Evan and Zack." He said.

There was a pause in the other end. He knew that Mason might be relaying information to Danny and Alice as it may be hard for them all to hear. After a short minute there was a response. "Any idea where Jackson and Ruby are?" He questioned.

Asa looked at Evan and Zack. Kyle had fallen asleep from exhaustion and was in no way able to help them.

"He was talking about rocks when we found him." Evan said.

Asa nodded. "Mason, apparently Kyle mentioned rocks before he passed out." Asa said.

"Got it mate. Keep us posted." Mason said.

"Will do." Asa said before passing the radio back to Dup in the front. "Let's get back to Leopards Den." He said.

[x]

The previous day:

Rocks, for as far as he could see. Trees in the distance in most directions. But in the worst direction possible he could see something that looked like a small shelter. It was uphill and Ruby was in no condition to move. Not the way she was currently.

"Ruby, can you move if I piggy back you?" Jackson said. "There is a shelter up there. We should try get there."

Ruby looked up at him. Her face was stained with tears as her ankle throbbed. Strapped to the sticks she understood what Jackson was trying to say. But the thought of moving was a hard one.

"We can go slow." He promised. She nodded and he moved over to help her get up. It would be slow going, but eventually they needed to make it to that hut on the hill.

It took them a long time to get the top of the hill. Both of them were tired, and Ruby couldn't move on her own. But Jackson was determined to get to the shelter that would be provided by the small hut at the top of the hill.

So he would carry her as far as he could before he would stop and gently put her back on the ground. He would rest until he caught his breath then he would continue up the hill. It was a considerable distance from the rocky area in which Ruby initially hurt her ankle, but to Jackson it was well worth the effort it took.

When the finally reached the hut Jackson gently placed her on the ground. "We don't know how long we are going to be out here, so it is better we are here than down there." Jackson said. He was a thinker, and already he was thinking of what he could do to make it more comfortable for Ruby. The was some thatch that looked like it had been there for a while that he could use to make some sort of bed. Then the wooden floor would be quite as hard.

After making some sort of bed for Ruby and him to sleep on for the night if they needed to he walked out to the look out of the hut that they had stumbled upon. He looked out into the horizon, scanning for something to be there as far as they eye could see. Nothing. Nothing but the hut that they had stumbled upon. He thanked whoever it was that was out there that he had found this. Luck or not, the night would be much easier here that out in the open bush. Hopefully someone would find them in the morning, or Kyle would bring them back.

At the thought of Kyle, Jackson quickly stopped himself. He couldn't worry about Kyle right now. He had to be strong for Ruby. She needed to know that everything would be ok. He just hoped it would be.

[x]

"Rocks?" Alice questioned. There were so many places that they could be. And with Dup, Edward and Asa temporarily not searching that left all of Leopards Den to be searched.

"I know I have been trying to think where they could be. It doesn't exactly narrow things down." Danny responded to Alice. He could see the anxiety rising in her.

"We need to find them quickly Danny." Alice spoke. It was almost a plea with her husband to be. "They have been out there for 24 hours now. With no food, no water, no protection or shelter." She said.

And then as though it were a light being turned on in a room, clear and bright Danny had an idea of where to search. In his mind he said a silent prayer to Sarah _"If you have them with you, please take care of them until we get there. I love you."_ He thought. Then turning to Alice and Mason who was sitting directly behind Alice he spoke with a degree of certainty which had been lacking since last night.

"I think I know where we need to search next." He said. He knew that would peak their interest, as they had no plans as to where they were going to search.

"We know from when Evan and Zack found Kyle that Ruby is hurt. That means they won't have moved far." Danny started. He saw them nodding in agreement. "And we know that there are rocks near by, because Kyle remembered that there were a lot of rocks where they are."

"Yeah, but you said earlier that that could be anywhere." Mason said. He was anxious to find his siblings, but he knew that Danny and Alice were doing the best they can.

Danny smiled, sincerely hoping that he was right. "That's just it. When Alice said before that they have been without shelter since yesterday morning, it gave me an idea of where they might be." He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say next. "I can't be certain, obviously. But yesterday everyone checked all the huts at Leopards Den, except one perhaps. There is one in the bush. It isn't really a hut like the others, but it is a sheltered area. And it is surrounded by rocks." Danny said. He could see the smile on Alice's face. She was already turning the Jeep around.

"Sarah's Hut?" She questioned, but she knew the answer.

"Exactly." Was all Danny said.

As they drove in the direction of Sarah's hut there was silence all around. With the pressure to find the kids quickly you could cut the tension with a knife. If Ruby and Jackson were not at Sarah's Hut, then they would be back to the methodical searching they had been doing yesterday.

While the drive was only a short one, it felt long, especially to Mason, who had no idea when they would come across Sarah's Hut. But he was glad that he had had the opportunity to get to know Danny a little better this morning. They had gotten to know each other a little better before Kyle was found. But Mason felt that he knew everything he needed to know about Danny now. Alice had been tense from everything that was happening. Mason knew that their father had been stirring up trouble as he always did. But in a single moment Mason had received clarity from Danny, and it was nothing to do with that he had said. He had moved closer to Alice and wrapped his arm around her as she drove, and when she visibly relaxed at his touch Mason knew that everything between them would be ok.

After what felt like ages, Danny turned around to Mason. "We are almost there. We will have to go on foot up to the hut. Just watch your footing."

Mason nodded, and as soon as he did that the Jeep had stopped and Alice had turned around as well. "Let's go find our siblings." She said.

As the ran up the hill Alice lead the way. She had always been light on her feet, and Danny knew letting her run ahead was the best idea. Instead he ran with Mason, looking out for the oldest brother, ensuring that he didn't hurt himself as well. They weren't far behind Alice, close enough that they could see her when he finally found her brother and sister.

Seconds later Mason and Danny caught up with her. Ruby was on the ground, her whole lower leg wrapped in sticks and fabric to keep it straight. She was lucky that Kyle knew what to do. Alice was on the ground with both her siblings embraced in a big hug. She was glad to find them in relative safety. Jackson eventually broke away and moved over to Mason and Danny, who were discussing how to get Ruby to the Jeep as quickly as possible and with the least amount of pain. But Jackson didn't care. He pulled them into a bear hug, not caring at all what his Father had said about Danny yesterday. He didn't believe him anyway. All he cared about now was getting back to Leopards Den. And now that he had been found it was all going to be alright.

* * *

Hope this one isn't too choppy :) Thanks for the continued support everyone. It means so much to me.


End file.
